The Mark of the Werewolf
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a 30-year old omega who just found his alpha. But this alpha is different from other alphas...


**_The Mark of the Werewolf_**

 **Chapter 1**

Dean put on the robe his was given. It was very short. It barely covered his ass! Then he heard a knock on the door. Then without waiting for an answer, he came in. Dean looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Couldn't wait for me to say anything?" Dean said harshly. Then Dean looked at his face and knew he made a mistake. The bigger man was on him before Dean could defend himself. He grabbed Dean by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "I can come in whenever and wherever I want. You got that omega." The big man said real close to his face. All Dean could do is nod his head. Then the big man let go of Dean.

The big man stepped back and took in Dean. He had to laugh. Dean tried to cover himself up more. He was all fidgety. Tapping his collarbone, then rubbing his arm, leg shaking, looking all around the small room, then he tried to pull down on the robe to cover himself up more…but he couldn't. The big man had to laugh. He remembered when he seen, actually smelled the younger man, he knew he was his omega. And he couldn't be happier. It took him thirty years to find his omega, but after seeing him, he knew he was worth it! The man is beautiful. He looked at Dean and licked his lips. Tonight he will mark his mate. It's the first part of the bonding. The mark will tell other alphas that he is taken and to stay away from him. Then next week they will have the bonding ceremony. Where they will be in front of the priest or priestess and do the hand fasting ceremony. He never thought he would find him. He isn't what he expected though. He is rough, his hair is a curly mess, and no matter how much you try to brush it, his hair still stays messy. He didn't care. But he is trying to figure out his hair color though. It changes color when you look at him in different lights and angles. It could look red, then it could look blonde, then a second later look dark brown. Dean called his hair ginger. He even had it on his ID. But he didn't care. It was something different that he liked about his soon-to-be-mate. He is tall, about 6'4. An inch taller than him, but not as big. And again, he didn't care. He has the clearest blue eyes he has ever seen. He could just stare into his beautiful blue eyes all day. They were just so blue, like the Mediterranean waters. His mouth…what could he say about his mouth? God, he wanted to kiss him right now! So pink, and so kissable, but also can't wait to have his beautiful mouth sucking his cock. But right now, it's all about him and making Dean his. He is happy Dean works out. He seen Dean is in great shape when he changed out of his clothes and into the tiny robe he was given. His broad shoulders, tight abs, narrow waist, and two round jiggling globes for an ass. He seen them jiggle when he was getting out of his jeans. The soft little movements his ass made. He didn't like a real tight ass on men. It made them look they were walking like something was up their ass. He likes a little jiggle in the ass. The movement it makes when he would either slap it, fuck it or both. But he also knows Dean eats like crap at times. But he will change that. Tonight, Dean Ambrose will belong to Roman Reigns'…

Dean looked at him. He looked like a Samoan God! Standing in front of him in all his naked glory…tall, broad shoulders, large muscular arms and legs, tight abs, long black hair, an arm tattoo sleeve down his right arm, and a very trimmed beard around that kissable full mouth. Dean wanted to kiss him now, but he was afraid. His eyes stopped him. They are piercing grey…like they can see right through him. See how afraid he is. Then the naked man, who goes by the name of Roman Reigns, held out his hand. Dean took it. Roman led him to the bed. As they got there, Roman picked something up from the pillows. It was a collar chained to the bed. Dean seen it and started to back up. But Roman grabbed his hand again and held on to it. Roman seen how scared Dean is. Then he pulled Dean to him closer. "Don't worry baby boy. This is for your protection. It will hold you in place. I don't want you moving too much and get hurt." Roman cooed in a very deep voice. Roman's voice did calm him, but Dean wondered what he meant by that. Dean didn't want him to get angry, so he let Roman put the collar on him. Then Roman untied Dean's robe and let it fall on the floor. Dean tried to cover his cock, but Roman pulled his hands away. "Don't shy away from me baby boy. You, your body, and your cock belong to me." Roman said in Dean's ear. Dean trembled by the sound of his voice. Then Roman pulled on the chain to where Dean had to get on the bed and get on all fours. He couldn't lay down on his back or his stomach. But he could grab onto bed's headboard. It was made out of brass. So Dean could grab onto single bars on the bed.

Roman stood there for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful, glorious site in front of him. Dean, his omega, his mate, on all fours in front of him. So innocent, and untouched. Roman is so glad that Dean has never sex with anyone. He knows omegas do have sex before they find their alpha, but Dean didn't. Roman will be his first AND only! Roman smiled. So perfect. He took in a deep smell, smelling Dean…taking his scent in. And Dean is surprised that he is ready for him…ready for his alpha!

Dean closed his eyes. Waiting for whatever Roman is going to do. Now he knew why he never did it with his ex-boyfriend Wade Barrett. Wade pushed him so many times to have sex, but Dean never seem to be ready to mate with Wade. Dean did want to have sex with Wade, but it never felt right. So he broke it off with Wade. He thought it wasn't fair to Wade to be with him if they were never going to mate. Dean thought Wade would be happy so he could find his true mate, but Dean was wrong. And after telling Wade why, he just hauled off and hit him. Then he ripped Dean's shirt off and then went for his pants. If it wasn't for his foster daughter Joelle, Wade probably would have raped him. She came in and attacked Wade. She jumped on him…clawed, and scratched at his face and pulled his hair. Dean grabbed Joelle and ran out of the house. After a couple of days, Joelle and he went back. Wade wasn't there. Now Dean understood why he couldn't mate with Wade…he wasn't his alpha. And every omega has their own alpha, and both would know if the other is their mate.

Then Dean felt the bed dip. He opened his eyes, and for the first time he noticed there are mirrors on all the walls in this special room. "I wanted a special room to be alone with my omega. No interruptions. But then months went into years, and no mate." Roman casually said to him. Then he traced his finger down his spine. "I didn't think it would take me this long to find my omega, and after a while I did get lonely, so I did bring up other omegas up here. Namely whores…both men and women. Of course nothing came from any of them. They weren't my mate. Then when I found you…my omega, I had this room disinfected. I want this room to be ours, no other scent in here. Just our scent. I want you to know you are my mate and I am your alpha. So, after tonight, you are going to be the only omega I will bring into this room from now on." Roman told Dean. Then he pulled Dean by the hair roughly back. Then he whispered in his ear. "As I will be your only alpha." Roman continued but more gruffly. Dean did get scared, he also got excited. He definitely knows now try not to make Roman mad. Then Roman bent down and kissed Dean on the shoulder. Even though his shoulder burned where Roman kissed it, he shivered. He heard Roman chuckle. "Don't worry baby boy. I'm going to warm you up here very soon." Roman laughed. Then he reached Dean's ass and grabbed each side of the round globes and squeezed. Dean pushed his ass more into Roman's hands. It just felt so good and so right.

"You like that baby boy?" Roman asked Dean. Dean couldn't say anything. He just nodded his head.

SMACK! Right across one of his ass! And the way Roman smacked him, Dean knows there is a red mark on his ass. But for some reason, Dean didn't care Roman smacked his ass. In fact it made him more excitable! Dean felt his cock ache for more after the smack. He gripped the bars a little harder.

Roman knew Dean liked it, and so he smacked his ass again. Making it redder. Roman could hear Dean's breath get heavier. Roman smacked him again, and again, and again. His omega is getting excited! Just wait for his omega find out what he has planned next for him.

Dean wanted more! He waited for another smack, but it never came. Instead he felt his ass cheeks get spread apart. One of them did hurt from the spanking Roman gave him. Dean didn't care. All he cared about is Roman giving him more! Dean then wondered what Roman is going to do now since he stopped? Is he going to enter him? He just felt it's too soon.

Roman seen the disappointment in Dean's face by looking in the mirror. He leaned in by his ear again. "Don't worry baby boy. I'm just getting started. There is so much more I'm going to do to you before I mark you fully mine." Roman whispered. Then he nibbled on Dean's earlobe. Dean just found out he's very sensitive there. Dean's body shook from what Roman did. Dean's breathing got more ragged and heavier, waiting for what Roman is going to do next. And Dean did not expect what Roman is going to do next…

Roman laid a trail of kisses down his back. Dean moaned by the soft touch of Roman's lips on his back. For someone who can be rough, he was also gentle. Wade was always rough. Dean lightly shook Wade from his memory. He wanted to feel and enjoy what Roman is doing to him now. Wade is in the past, while Roman is his future. Dean felt Roman spread his ass cheeks apart again. Then he felt something wet against his hole. It swirled around, making it pucker more for whatever Roman is doing. It went up his crack, then back down to his hole again. This time it went in, then out. Roman went in and out with his tongue. Dean arched his back making his ass go up! He never felt anything like this before! Dean didn't realized he had his eyes shut. He opened them to see what is going on. He looked in the mirror in front of him. He couldn't see Roman. All he could see is the top of his head…slightly moving.

Dean grasped the brass bars harder, afraid he'll fall head first into the pillow. He then turned as much as he could to look in the side mirror. And there he seen what Roman is doing. It felt so wrong, but felt so, so, so good and dirty at the same time. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead his mouth just hanged opened, and his eyelids fluttered. Roman was fucking him with his tongue! Then Dean did find his voice…

"OH…GOD…ROMAN…PLEASE…DON'T…STOP…MORE…MORE!" Dean managed to stutter out loudly. Dean couldn't believe he found his voice. Dean moved his ass so Roman's tongue would go deeper. Roman grabbed his ass to keep him still. Then he went back up on Dean's crack. His crack felt cool where Roman licked. Dean let out a moan of disappointment. Roman laughed again. He never thought Dean would act this way, like a little slut. Roman knew he is going to have so much fun with Dean, but not this much fun. Roman circled, then flicked his tongue over his hot hole a few times before going back in, then out and going up his crack again. Dean felt the coolness of the brass on his forehead as he rested his head on it. His mouth hung opened. He felt Roman's hands on his hips. Keeping him from moving. It was pure torture for Dean. Roman is not letting him move or do anything. Making him stay still while Roman is doing everything. Roman is showing him who is in control!

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! OOOOHHH GOD!" Dean said fast and loud! Dean's hole just let Roman's tongue go in, welcoming his tongue. Roman spread his ass a little wider. He wanted more of his hot welcoming hole. Dean felt his tongue go in and out, hitting the sensitive spots. Roman kneaded his ass as he was rimming his hole. Dean moaned louder. Letting Roman know not to stop. Roman pulled out his tongue and circled his puckering hole again. "God Dean tastes so good!" Roman thought. He didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to. There is so much more he wanted to do. He didn't want Dean to cum to early. Then Roman went over to one of his ass cheeks, and bit him, leaving a mark. Then he slapped it. But not as hard as before. "Mmmmm, taste so good. Can't get enough of you baby boy." Roman responded. Then went back to Dean's hole. Circling the pucker hole a few more times. "But don't you worry, we'll definitely do more of this!" Roman said growled.

Then Dean felt Roman get off the bed. Dean watched Roman come around to the front where his chain is. Roman let the chain loose. Dean looked at Roman with sad eyes. Roman pulled Dean in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's okay. Turn around, lean up against the brass and sit for me. Daddy is going to do something else. Something I haven't done to another man before, or anyone before. You are my first." Roman calmly said to Dean. Dean loved hearing Roman's voice. It was deep and smooth. Normally he would be scared, but hearing his voice, Dean is calm. He turned around and sat like Roman told him to. Then Roman grabbed one of Dean's hands and tied it to one of the brass bars with a silk scarf, then did the same with his other hand. Again, Dean couldn't move. But this time, he can't move his whole body. Then Dean seen Roman at the end of the bed and crawled up on the bed towards him. But this time, Dean sees the hunger in Roman's eyes. He looked like a tiger coming after his prey. Dean's cock twitched by watching Roman crawl up towards him.

Roman licked his lips as he crawled up to Dean. He never thought he would want to suck another man's cock before…until he seen Dean's. Long, thick, no pubic hair. He must wax or something. It's smooth around his cock. He spread Dean's legs to get between them. He looked at Dean. He could see Dean has never been sucked before. Roman smiled. Another thing Roman gets to do first with Dean. Then Roman went down and swallowed Dean whole. Dean gasped. He stopped breathing. The room got dark and started to spin. His head went back and rested on the brass bars. Roman is giving him pleasures he's never experienced before! His head went down and he closed his eyes. This is all new to Dean. Feeling Roman's mouth around his cock. Going up and down. Feeling his cock hit the back of Roman's throat. His tongue felt like velvet on Dean's cock. Soft and smooth, but still a little friction. Dean opened his eyes and watched Roman's head bob up and down on his cock. Dean wanted to put his hands into Roman's hair. He just wanted to feel what his hair is like and feel his head go up and down on his cock. Maybe some other time Roman will let him do that. Dean hopes Roman will do this again! He loved having Roman's mouth on his cock. "Rrrrroooo." Dean said softly, then licked his lips. "Mmmmmm, hmmmmmm, hmmmmmm." Roman hummed. The vibrations on Dean's cock making it twitch. Roman also played with his balls, pulling and squeezing with just enough pressure Deans' eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Ohhhhhhhhh GOD, daaaaaadeeeeeeee!" Dean moaned out. Roman smiled as he looked up to Dean still sucking. His mouth hanging open. He's getting to his baby boy. Roman came off his cock, then licked up the underside of his cock. He licked the tip, then swirled his tongue around the pulsing mushroom head. Roman could swear Dean's cock pulsated around his tongue. Then he licked down to his sack and took them into his mouth. Sucking on them. He heard what sounded like gurgle coming from Dean. He let go of Dean's sack and went back to his cock and swallowed him whole again. He swirled his tongue as he went down, then up on Dean's cock. "Please don't st…st…stop daddeeeee." Dean mumbled out. Dean is starting to know what to say when they are mating. To Roman, this is mating. And having sex is something you have with someone who is not your mate and will never last. Roman bobs a few more times, then with a wet pop, he stops sucking Dean.

"Please daddy, continue." Dean begged. Roman sat up and looked at Dean. "Don't worry baby boy, it will continue." Roman said smiling. Then he seen Dean smile. Showing his dimples. Roman never noticed them before, but he does now. And Dean looks very sexy smiling! Roman then went in and kissed each of his dimples, making Dean gasped. Dean pulled on the silk ties. "Calm yourself baby boy. Or you'll hurt yourself." Roman said to him. Dean calmed down. "And don't worry, we are not done yet. Far from it." Roman quietly said to him.

Dean doesn't know what is coming over him. He had heard when omegas mate with their true alphas, the omegas lose control of themselves. Wanting…needing their alphas. But Dean does know he wants this to continue. When he and Wade would get intimate, he never felt like this. He had control. But with Roman, he has no control. He wants Roman to control him…mind, body and spirit.

Roman untied Dean. Then he pulled Dean down to his back. Dean laid there like he was in a dazed. Roman reached over to the small nightstand and opened the drawer. He pulled something out and settled back between Dean's legs. He popped open the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers. Dean watched him do it, and it turned Dean on and scared him at the same time. He never went all the way with anyone. In the longshot he ever met his alpha. Unlike his mother, he wanted his alpha to be the first. And now it's happening, and Dean is scared. Dean doesn't know what's going to happen. What will happen to him? No one ever prepared Dean what's going to happen next with his alpha.

Then Dean felt Roman stick one finger into Dean. Dean gasped, and arched his back. "RO!" Dean gasped loudly and tried to reach out and grab Roman. He wants to hold onto Roman. Roman pulled out his finger and entered again. This time he put in another finger. Then a third finger. Prepping Dean for his cock. Roman see Dean grasp the sheets beside him. Roman watched Dean's eyelids flutter, his mouth open…

"Ohhhhhhh…Ro…Ro…Ro…Roooomaaaan!" Dean moaned out. "Dadddeeee." Dean moaned this time. Roman love the faces and noises Dean is making. But what noises is he going to make when he actually enters him? Roman can't wait to find out. Then he pulls out his fingers and grabs the lube again. He opens the cap again and squeezes some lube onto his throbbing cock. His cock felt so cool when he is lubing himself up. No more condoms. He used them when he was with others, but now there will be nothing between him and Dean. He waited for this moment with his omega…his mate…HIS!

Then when Roman thought he is lubed up enough, he tossed it over to the nightstand. Roman grabbed a pillow next to Dean's head and lifted Dean's ass and put the pillow under him. Lifting Dean's ass further up. Roman then grabbed Dean's legs and spread them further apart. He lined himself up to Dean's hole. Roman looked at Dean. "Look at me baby boy." Roman softly growled. Dean opened his eyes, looking right into Roman's eyes. Roman wanted Dean to watch him and he wanted to watch Dean as he entered him. Then slowly Roman entered Dean. Deans' hot hole accepting Roman's throbbing, aching cock with every inch as Roman goes in. Roman not stopping until he is fully in. Dean can feel Roman's balls against his skin. Roman didn't move when he was fully in. He wanted to Dean to feel his cock inside him, knowing he belongs to him now. Dean arched his back, showing Roman that he wanted him to move. But Roman grabbed his thighs and held him in place. Roman wanted to savor this moment a little longer.

"Please Roman…please move. I'm aching…for you." Dean moaned out to Roman. Trying to get a hold of him, feel him. Roman smiled. Dean knows now he belongs to him. No other man will have him like this. Not even Wade Barrett. Yes, Roman knows about Wade. Right after Roman found out Dean is his omega, Roman did research on Dean Ambrose. Roman didn't want any surprises in Dean's past come to light later. And Roman also knows Dean and Wade never mated. Roman would have smelled Wade's scent on him, which Dean didn't. And now, Roman wants Dean!

"Please Roman…please daddy." Dean begged this time.

Roman lifted one of Dean's legs over his shoulders, leaned in more to Dean and started to move slowly. Like he wants, he wants this to last. He wants to savor their first time together.

Dean arched his back, offering more of himself to Roman. Roman bent down and took one of Dean's nipples into his mouth. Dean feeling Roman's hot, wet mouth on his nipple making him shiver. He never felt or feel anything like it! Dean took the chance and put his hands in Roman's hair. Ever since meeting him, he's wanted to do that. And now he is. It feels like silk. Roman took Dean's nipple between his teeth and put a little pressure…

"Nuuuuhhh Uhhhhhhh…Rooooommaaaan." Dean moaned louder. Pushing Roman more onto his nipple. Then Roman let go of his nipple and went over to the other nipple. But this time, he bit Dean around the nipple. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Dean screamed out. Roman marking him again. He's going to mark Dean throughout this whole mating. Roman wants to make sure Dean has his mark all over his body! Ruining him from any other alphas who thinks of taking Dean from him. Not many knows what kind of alpha Roman is. Only his business partner and friend Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Hunter's mate Seth Rollins, and a very few employees knows and they don't dare say a word.

Thrusting in and out of Dean while he's is marking him only making Roman cock get harder and pick up speed of his thrusts into Dean. Then Roman feel Dean's hands go to his back and down to his ass. Pushing Roman's ass making his cock go in deeper into Dean as he thrusts in, hitting his prostate giving that wonderful feeling throughout Dean's whole body. Dean wants to get that sweet feeling so bad. And he wishes Roman would give his cock the attention it needs. His cock has been aching in pain between them since the beginning. Then suddenly, Roman flipped Dean over where he is on top. Roman grabs Dean's waist and slows down the movement. Roman doesn't want the orgasm to come now. He wants to wait until he fully claims Dean for him to orgasm. Roman slowed down his thrusts, and just hitting Dean's prostate with a little force where Dean won't go over the edge. And Roman can see it in Dean's face he's getting very frustrated. Roman smiles. "Just a little longer baby boy." Roman thought to himself. Until then, he is leaving Dean's cock untouched and not letting him touch it either. And Dean has tried. Every time he tries to stroke it, Roman slaps his hands away. Making Dean moan is frustration.

Dean placed his hands on Roman's chest, trying to speed up. But Roman's grasped around his waist keeps him from speeding up. God, Roman is strong. Dean's head goes back, then comes forward and biting his bottom lip. Roman keeping it slow for Dean…all the while Roman is smiling.

Roman looking up at Dean, seeing him falling into some kind of trance. That is what Roman is waiting for. The alpha throws off a pheromone that puts their omega in a trance. So when they finally claim or in Roman's situation…bite their omega as they orgasm together. This bite is different from all the other small bites over his body. This bite will transfer his saliva or DNA into Dean, becoming part of him. And Roman will taste Deans' blood, becoming part of him. They don't feel the full force of the bite and feel the transitioning of his saliva going into their body. It wears them down and it's also very painful…the bite is. Roman will have to explain this to Dean. There is more Dean will have to know about it. But he'll tell him after.

Roman slowly lifts Dean off his cock. He hears Dean mumble in disappointment. As Roman is laying Dean down face first on the bed, he leans in to Dean's ear. "Don't worry baby boy. It's coming very soon." Roman whispered in his ear. He seen Dean smile. Roman moved between Dean's legs again. He grabbed Dean's hips and pulled them up where he is on all fours again.

Dean doesn't know why he has no control over himself. Roman's scent is so over powering he has no control of what he is doing. His mind is in a fog. He's letting Roman move him. But still has strength to keep himself up. Then he feels Roman filling his ass with his cock, and Dean feels complete again. He never thought he would. But it's probably because Roman is his alpha. Then he feels Roman moving slowly in and out of his ass. He's waiting for Roman to speed up, but he doesn't. Roman still keeps it slow. Dean moves his ass as Roman is thrusting in. But Roman puts a stop to him moving again. He held Dean's hips in place. The slow thrusts is making Dean go crazy. He wants Roman to go faster. He hears Roman laugh. "Please…" Dean practically cried. "Please daddy, please move faster." Dean begged. Roman just kept the thrusts slow and methodical…hitting his prostate just enough to send little shock waves thru Dean. But not full satisfaction.

Then before Dean knew what is happening, Roman sat back on his heels and he brought Dean with him. Thrusting in harder, but still going slow. He then wrapped one arm around Dean's waist, and the other arm around his chest. Keeping him from moving. Dean's head came back and rested on Roman's shoulder, then he turned his head where Roman can feel his hot ragged breath on his neck.

Having Roman thrusting in him in this position felt so good. Again, Roman kept his thrusts slow, but hard. Dean bit his bottom lip…pleasure shooting throughout his body. Dean grabbed Roman's arm around his chest and held on. Then Dean closed his eyes and can see stars. "Oh Rooooman…feeeeels sooooo gooooood." Dean said against Roman's neck. Roman just kept thrusting, filling Dean's ass with his thick, hard, throbbing cock. Going in so easily in his ass. Like his ass is meant just for him. Roman never wanted this to end. But he knows they will have so many more times to make love. Yes, that's what it is…love. Even though they just met, he knows it's meant to be. And he's not going to let anyone hurt or take Dean away. His omega…his mate…HIS Dean.

Then Roman picked up his speed. Dean can feel the shockwaves shooting thru him more intense now. His breathing picked up, and he tighten his grip on Roman's arm. "Mmmmmm, yeeeesssssss. More…please faster daddy." Dean begged Roman. Dean never noticed how much begging he is doing tonight. All he's been noticing is all the love and attention Roman is giving him now. And as Roman pulled out, Dean went up a little. Then when Roman would thrust back in, Dean would move down onto Roman's cock. Normally Roman would hold Dean, but he is loving this too much also. Roman just noticing the squeak of the bed is making as they are moving, Dean's ragged breathing, along with his breathing…and the smell. The smell of both of them is driving Roman crazy. Roman knows his pheromones is putting Dean in a trance, but Dean's scent is driving Roman into a frenzy, and can feel himself changing. Their sweaty bodies moving in rhythm. "Please Roman…my cock is aching for release. Can I please touch it? I need to touch it." Dean begged Roman. "Please…" Dean begged again. Will Roman finally going to let him have the wonderful pleasure he's been waiting for this whole night?

Then Roman removed his arm from his chest and tilted Dean's head, exposing his neck and shoulder more. Dean feeling dizzy again. Like when he first came in here.

Roman giving off his pheromone again. He wants to be sure Dean is comfortable as possible before he marks him as his. This is the most painful part of the mating. This mark only happens once. It's the mark to tell other alphas that omegas belong to a specific alpha.

Roman looked at Dean. He sees his eyes half open and his head bobbing around. Like he can't control it. He knows he's ready. Roman picks up his speed and his thrust becoming more intense. Dean's breathing picked up. He then moves his other hand to Dean's cock and wraps his hand around it and starts stroking it. "Nuuuuuuuhhhhhh…" Dean moaned. "Y…Y…Y…Yessssssss." Dean continued to say. Then a few seconds more, Roman picked up more speed. Dean closed his eyes soaking up the pleasure he's finally getting. Then Dean opened his eyes and looked down. He noticed Roman's hand felt different suddenly. Dean looked and instead of a hand, he sees a hairy, claw hand around his chest and stroking his cock. Rough, hairy, claws for nails stroking his cock. The roughness feels so good. The pheromones is keeping Dean calmed. Dean looked in the mirror, and sees Roman. Dean whimpers…not knowing what's going to happen. Then he sees Roman opening his mouth. Instead of regular teeth, Dean sees large canine teeth! Dean wanted to escape, but he can't. Then Roman removes his hairy arm around his chest, tilts his head, then comes down onto Dean's shoulder and bites him! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dean screams in pain! The pain is excruciating for Dean! This time Dean does try to move, but Roman holds him tighter in place and still feels weak. Roman is a werewolf! Only they can change more animal like…

Dean can see blood come down his shoulder. And Roman has not slowed down his thrusts, in fact he's sped up his speed! Thrusting in and out of Dean, and his strokes on his cock matches the speed of his thrusts all the while he is biting Dean. And Dean feels both the pain and pleasure he's getting from Roman. Then Dean starts to relax, accepting what Roman is doing. The pain then starts to fade when Dean accepts it.

Roman had to give off more pheromones to relax Dean. And now Roman is happy that Dean has stopped fighting it. Now his saliva can mix with Dean's blood faster, making Dean completely his! Roman wants the release as bad as Dean does. He keeps up his thrusts and strokes. Then suddenly Roman's eyes fluttered and muffled yell as he is still biting Dean, filling Dean's ass with his seed and giving him HIS release. "RRRROOOOMMAAAANN!" Dean yelled out as his cum exploded all over Roman's hand, Deans' stomach and sheets. Roman kept thrusting until Dean just goes limp in Roman's arms. Then Roman detaches his mouth from his shoulder and then slowly pulls himself out of Deans' ass.

He gently lays Dean down on the bed. Roman checks Dean's vital signs to make sure Dean is okay, and he is. In fact, Deans' vitals are very strong. Stronger than some others he's heard about. Roman gently gets off the bed, unlocks the door and leaves the room.

Dean opens his eyes, and feels like the room is spinning. He feels the pain in his shoulder. "Ro…" Dean started to say, but he couldn't finish saying Roman's name. Then Dean closed his eyes again. His shoulder hurts and feels so sleepy. Then he feels like he's floating.

Roman came back in, picked Dean up into his arms and carried him out of the room. Dean snuggled closer to Roman. He can barely keep his eyes open. Then a few seconds later Dean felt hot and wet. "It's okay baby boy. It's all over now. You are now mine…my mate. And next week we will have our bonding ceremony." Roman whispered in Deans' ear. "Now rest and enjoy your bath. You'll need it." Roman continued to whisper. Roman in the tub with Dean, picked up a sponge, put some bath wash on it, soaked up some water and used it on Dean's body…washing him. It felt so good to Dean…the hot water on his aching muscles, leaning up against Romans', and having him clean him. Dean enjoyed it.

After Roman is sure he got Dean all cleaned, he got up, helped Dean out of the tub and dried him and Dean off. Roman picked him up again and carried him out of the bathroom and straight to bed.

Dean felt the softness of the bed as Roman laid him down. Then Roman climbed in bed beside Dean. "Sleep baby boy. Sleep." Roman says as he moved some strands of hair out of Dean's beautiful face. Roman sees how rosy Deans' cheeks are now and notices a little smile. "You're mine now." Roman whispered as he pulls Dean closer to him and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer to Roman. "Mine…" Roman whispers again and both fall asleep together.


End file.
